wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cupid's Match
Cupid's Match is a story written by celebrated Wattpadder Lauren Palphreyman. As of July 18, 2018, the story has recieved over 43.2 million reads and has gained 2.1 million votes. Plot Part 1 The story begins with a letter addressed to the main character Lila Black from the Cupids Matchmaking Service, asking her to visit their office. Lila goes to their office and confronts the receptionist, Crystal, demanding that she be removed from their mailing list. Crystal, surprised, asks her name. When Lila tells her, Crystal types in her name, and, shocked, calls in another agent, Cal. Cal insists that they are "not taking on any new clients at this time", but Lila insists she wants them to stop contacting her. After Crystal explains, Cal is surprised and takes Lila to another office. Along the way, Lila notices a face on a monitor that shows the top 10 undesirables, but doesn't catch it in time. Cal tells her that she is matched with Cupid himself, the original cupid. Lila laughs and doesn't believe him. Then Cal shows her Cupid's picture, when she recognizes his face. She realizes that he is the face on the monitor, but she still does not believe him. Cal then leads her outside through a courtyard, in which a statue of an ancient goddess sits. The base of the statue reads: 1. No cupid shall ever be matched. There is another rule, but she is hurried past before she can read it. They enter into another hallway and into a room full of monitors. Cal then shows her how her parents met (Cal mixed up their shoes at a bowling alley). Lila, shocked, doesn't know how to respond. Cal offers her tea, which he gives her in a cup reading "World's Best Boyfriend" on the front. Lila asks how he got it, but he doesn't explain further. She asks why the fact she is matched with Cupid matters, since she probably won't ever meet him, but Cal says that Cupid starts at her school tomorrow. Part 2: Cupid Lila arrives early at Forever Falls High School the following morning. While in the canteen, she remembers that Cal told her he would be "monitoring the situtation." She finds a camera and tells Cal, whom she believes is watching her, to stop. Lila is convinced she is going crazy. At that moment, Lila's best friend Charlie bursts through the doors and runs toward her direction. Charlie informs Lila that a "hot guy starts today." Lila immediately thinks of Cupid when Charlie corrects herself, claiming "two ''new hot guys" begin that day. The doors open once more, revealing Cal, who has also enrolled himself in school. Lila tells Charlie she is going to greet Cal and walks over to him. She asks him what she is doing at her high school and tells her it is best if they do not speak to each other. Cal tells her of his plan to distract Cupid from Lila, which will be to fool him into believing that someone else is his match, not Lila. He hands her a note which tells her to meet at the gym so that she could learn more about cupids. As they make their way to class, Charlie suspects that something is going on between Lila and Cal. Lila does not answer, but instead tells her to quit inquiring, as they are approaching her boyfriend, James, and does not want him to get the wrong idea. As they join, Charlie points out to Lila that Cal is "all over Chloe, a cheerleader. Lila knows that this is part of Cal's plan to protect her, but she is somewhat hurt, thinking that Chloe is the type of person to be matched with Cupid, not Lila. The classroom door opens, revealing Cupid, who has arrived to school. He locks eyes with Lila, and as he does that, she realizes she is in trouble. Cupid slides his gaze over to Cal, and seems to recognize him, but is not surprised. Cupid's arrival is announced to the class. Lila and Charlie share a hushed discussion with each other and per their teacher's request, are assigned to give a tour of the school to Cupid and Cal. Charlie is paired with Cal, and the teacher—oblivious to the irony—announces that Lila will be matched with Cupid. Category:Wattpad Stories